Lulu & Wakka's Wedding
by Super-Slayer13
Summary: Lulu Moves On: Lulu deals with her emotions before the BIG moment...


Disclaimer: Hey ya'll... Okay, listen up: I don't own Final Fantasy X or any of its related characters, places, names, etc. Any similarities to anyone living or dead is completely coincidental... but kinda cool!! 

  
Okay, the only thing I need to explain is that anything in *_ITALICS_* is the character's thought. AND anything within {THESE} things is in Al Bhed. Alright, that's all... I guess. =P

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


After Sin was defeated and Tidus departed for the Farplane, several things changed. Various factions arose hoping to decide how Spira should be governed, and all vying for High Maestress Yuna's approval. Things are nowhere as rough as they were before, but they might get that way soon enough. However, for now, we will just be taking a look at one particular thing that happened: Wakka proposed to Lulu. She said yes. This is their wedding day...

************************************************  
Final Fantasy X: Lulu Moves On  
_You have been cordially invited to_  
**Lulu and Wakka's Wedding****  
**by: Christian (Super-Slayer13)  
********************  


Lulu adjusted the mirror as she gazed into it. A faint smile crossed her mouth as she brushed away a strand of her ebony hair from her auburn eyes. The light shone in from the window and ran over her dress. The white of the wedding dress glowed in the sunlight. The white was hard to get used to. *_I got so used to wearing gray..._*

  
"Aah, Lulu, you look so pretty!!" Rikku exclaimed in her usual high voice as she grabbed Lulu's hand. Lulu came out of her thoughts and back to the hut where they were getting ready for the big moment. She looked at Rikku's mirrored reflection in awe. *_She might only be sixteen but she looks like a grown woman in that dress. I won't tell her that though... Might go to her head.* _Lulu smiled at the thought as she glanced over at Yuna_. _*_Braska would be so happy to see her like this...*_

  
Both Rikku and Yuna were dressed in matching bridesmaids' gowns. It was a simple light pink slip dress that faded to white the further down it went. Yuna had pulled her hair up in a twist, a la Rikku, that made the cousins look like twins, blonde and brunette versions.   


Yuna walked up from behind Rikku and bent down to straighten Lulu's train, "Yes. White really is your color!"  


Lulu was a little bashful, "Yes... I suppose."  


Rikku's eyes lit up. She moved in back of Lulu, careful not to step on the dress. "You suppose? Lulu! Look at yourself!" Rikku held onto Lulu by both arms and pushed her a little closer to the mirror. "You're gorgeous!" She then looked quickly at Yuna, who was busy putting on her jewelry. Rikku moved in closer to Lulu and whispered, "You look even better than cuz did on her wedding day!"

Yuna looked towards Rikku with a little scowl on her face, "I heard that." 

"Oops! Heehee." Rikku laughed with a toss of her golden hair.  


Lulu chuckled and looked into the mirror once again, looking over her dress. It resembled her usual pilgrimage mage dress except for the color and detailing. White lace had been sewn into the borders of the silk for the skirt. Instead of mink adorning her corset, white silk flowers were arranged all along the top. A matching flower was used for the choker around her neck, held up be a string of tiny pearls. The only personal touches to her wedding attire were her three necklaces.   


The white pearls usually wore alone were part of her choker. The large amethyst stone chain was wrapped around her waist, adding some color to the white ensemble. The thin red and black beads were tied up into her hair, interweaving and twisting around her loose tresses. She was truly a vision and just looked at herself in wonder.  


_*This doesn't even feel real. Me marrying Wakka?? If someone had told me this a year ago, I probably would have laughed right in their face. But now... I can't imagine being without him. Who would have thought?!*  
_

Lulu shook her head a little and gently laughed to herself. Her usually braided locks had been undone and her hair was now curly and bounced with even the slightest movement of her head. She had left just one braid intact and it lay hidden deep beneath the coiled mane. Afterall, the braids were her trademark. Well, that and her corset.   


"You see!! You agree with me. That's why you're laughing." Rikku stepped in front on the mirror and placed her right hand on her hip. She then pointed at Lulu with the left, "You know you're beautiful."  


"Well," Lulu smiled, "No need to twist my arm about it. I know I'm breathtaking."   


Rikku burst into laughter, as did Yuna. The three girls hugged and stayed that way for awhile.   


_*This is nice. This is how I always wanted things to end... except for someone missing.* _Lulu stepped back from Yuna and held her face in her gloved hands._ *Last year I was so ready to watch you sacrifice yourself, Yuna. I thank Yev-- Well, I am just happy she didn't have to. Instead, she lives on... alone and in pain.* _Lulu closed her eyes quickly as her vision began to blur with tears_. *It's not fair. She deserves more. She deserves... him.*   
_

Yuna reached up and held Lulu's satin covered hand. "Lulu... what is it? Why the tears?" She asked softly, her voice almost a whisper.  


Lulu slowly let go of Yuna. She wiped her eyes and kindheartedly smiled. "Oh, it's nothing. Just me... thinking. It's truly nothing. Never mind." She flashed a reassuring smile.   


Rikku wasn't fooled. "Come on Lulu, a Gil for your thoughts?" Rikku asked in her typical bubbly voice, a little laugh escaping in the end.   


Lulu smiled a little at Rikku's attempt. She turned away from the other two and sat down on a plush stool. She looked up through the open window. Clouds passed lazily along in the sky, a gentle sea breeze carried in the smell of the tropics and the seashore crashed and faded lightly in the distance. "It's just this day. Makes you think about a lot."   


"Oh..." Yuna knelt down next to the stool and took Lulu's hands in her own. "I understand." She smiled warmly.   


Rikku scratched the side of her head, as if in deep pondering, "Well... I don't!! You see, I haven't been married yet, Yunie!"   


"Hey!!" Yuna exclaimed. "I wasn't really married."   


"Yes, you were!" Rikku accused.  


Lulu had to smile at the girls' bickering. *_Still the same old Rikku_.*   


"Well, I might have been legally married under Yevonian law, but..." Yuna looked down at the floor, her voice also dropping lower, "My heart belongs to someone... else..."  


Lulu caressed Yuna's soft face and smiled reassuringly at her. "It'll be alright. You just need some time. You'll see... "   


Yuna looked up at her and gave her a fake 'Pilgrimage' smile. The smile that covers sadness, yet allows the pain to sink out from the eyes.   


Lulu knew this smile well, and frowned when she saw it. *_Oh, Yuna..._*   


"{I'm sorry}, Yunie!!" Rikku spilled out in Al Bhed. "I didn't mean to remind you of... you know." Rikku knelt down next to Yuna and patted her arm.   


"It... it's okay. I know you didn't mean to." Yuna smiled softly.   


"Besides, Lulu's right! You just need some time. Look at her, " She stood up and walked over to Lulu, "She's over Chappu, and is even marrying his brother!"   


Yuna quickly looked up at Rikku and her big mouth, "Rikku!!"  


Rikku's eyes widened. "{I'm sorry!!}" Rikku began to bow over and over again. "{I'm sorry! I'm sorry} a million times over!!"  


Lulu quickly got up and stopped Rikku's bowing fever. "It's okay Rikku.." She grabbed Rikku by both shoulders and held her upright, "You haven't said anything that no one hasn't thought of." She pinched Rikku's flustered cheek and walked over to the window. The beads and material of the gown made light swishing noises as she moved along. She gazed out onto Besaid's serene beach. Some children were playing blitzball in the water and she could hear their splashing and laughter from here. "Wakka and I both thought about my history with... Chappu." She turned to look at Rikku and Yuna. "We both went to the Farplane and spoke to Chappu. We both have faith that he is happy for us." She smiled shyly, mostly to herself. "I love Wakka, and he loves me. That is all the reason we need." She turned back towards the window to watch the children some more. *_Just breathe..._*  


Rikku was about to say something when Yuna spoke up first, "Lulu, we are going to check and see how the preparations are going. It should almost be time now." Yuna touched Rikku's arm and whispered into her ear, "She looks like there is alot on her mind. Let's go." 

Rikku nodded and followed Yuna out the door, closing the door quietly and leaving Lulu to her thoughts. 

  
The children in the water were splashing water at each other now. One of the children, a boy, had short flaming red hair; the other, a young girl, had long dark hair that was tied up high in a ponytail. *_Reminds me of our childhood together._* She closed her eyes as a soft breeze brushed against her skin_. _*_Oh Chappu..._* A single tear ran down her pale cheek.   


He was her first love. Her only love until last year, when the Final Pilgrimage made her realize that Wakka was just a genuine and loving as Chappu had been to her.   


*_I had never thought of Wakka like that... When I was still with Chappu, I never had any reason to look at him that way. I had always thought he had looked out for me, and tried to impress me, because I was going to one day be his sister-in-law... But now that I know his love is true, I realize that all his worrying and staring was for another reason: He loved me. No doubt about it. He loves me, and now so do I. It just took me longer to realize it... and admit to myself._* 

  
She could still remember the exact instant when she knew something inside her was changing. It had been during Wakka's supposed last Blitzball tournament. Wakka had taken a massive hit during the last few seconds of a semifinal match, and he just lay there in the water after having scored the winning goal. She couldn't believe it. Not only had he proven his determination to her, something she had never really noticed from Wakka; but she also realized her feelings for him as she watched him floating in the sphere pool... motionless.   


*_I knew then that something was changing. And I'm glad it did..._*  


She opened her eyes and saw the little girl was now alone. The little boy had gone, and now the girl sat in the water playing with the blitzball. A small frown was on her face. *_Her 'Chappu' has gone also..._* 

Suddenly, the girl started to smile and laugh loudly. Lulu looked towards where the girl was laughing and saw the reason. Another little boy, with darker red hair, had tried to do some kind of stunt with a blitzball and failed. He was now face first in the sand.  


Lulu smiled widely. *_Looks like there is always a little Wakka to cheer us up_.* She began to laugh.  


The children looked over at her. Her laugh had been louder than she had thought. *_Uh-oh... Hope he doesn't get mad at me for laughing at him_.*   


The little boy wiped sand out of his eyes and looked up and Lulu. When he saw her standing in the window a huge smile spread across his face. "Hi there lady!!"   


Lulu bent down and stuck her head out of the window, "Hello there! Are you okay?" She called back.   


"Yeah, I'm okay!!" He crawled on to his knees. 

The little girl stood up in the water and waved at Lulu, "Watts is always trying to show off!! Don't mind him!"  


Watts turned towards the girl and threw the blitzball at her. "Be quiet, Jesse!"  


Jesse caught the ball and stuck her tongue at Watts. She looked back at Lulu who was gently smiling at the childish rivalry. "Bye, lady!"  


The two kids ran off down the beach. Lulu watched them leave until she could no longer see them. *_I remember being that little girl.* _She smiled, remembering the childish games she and Chappu used to play on Wakka. Even though Wakka was older than they were, he was always the target for all their mischief. *_We were so bad.... Poor Wakka.* _

She lightly chucked to herself as she came in from the window. She was just about to close the curtains when there was a knock on the door.   


"Come in!" Lulu called out.   


A second later, the door slowly opened and Kimahri stuck his head in. "Lulu, it is time." He said in his deep Ronso voice.  


Lulu felt her heart jump a little. *_No turning back now_.* She reached over her head and pulled her veil forward. "Yes Kimahri, it is time." *_To move on..._*  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


**Lulu: "No matter how dark the night, morning always comes and our journey begins anew."  
**   
Author's note: Hey ya'll!! I hope you enjoyed this story. For right now it is just a oneshot and I am not really thinking of doing anymore with the Wedding... but, if ya'll like it and REVIEW I might try and come up with a ceremony that is worthy of our heroes... Haha, well, take care and see ya 'round!!  



End file.
